glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
The second timeline
Bloodbath/Day 1 The horn sounds, bloodbath has begun, everyone rushes to grab a weapon, people are running away in an attempt to survive, the game has begun and everyone is trying to survive. As Aaron grabs his weapon, he has a feeling of déjà vu, he turns to EXE, who's escaping with Miggle following him, he decides to follow. Miggle: Take this, mog! EXE: Entering escape mode! EXE quickly escapes from Miggle, Aaron watches from a nearby tree as he escapes Miggle. Miggle: ...Ah! Miggle feels something funny! Miggle has to find master! Miggle heads back to the cornucopia Aaron: Hmm... That's weird... Is the feeling I got something else? ...I just can't help but feel like I've been here before... Suddenly Aaron feels something hit him in the back of the head and falls unconscious. As he awakes, it's nighttime, in the distance he sees someone, he sneaks up on them and hides in the bushes. He checks for his weapon and realizes it's gone... Aaron: Dang... The person who knocked me out must have taken it... He looks back up again and sees Xavier, it seems he's watching something, Aaron turns and sees EXE, broken to pieces with someone going inside him. When Aaron looks back at Xavier, he falls to the ground, a poison dart was shot by Mason in some other bushes, he comes out of his hiding spot and looks at the fallen bandit. Mason: I can't believe it, I actually did it!? That... that was easier then I thought it would! Mason quickly looks around, Aaron hides and it seems that Mason did not see him. Mason: But now I have to flee... Sorry Xavier... Mason leaves the scene, Aaron in turn comes out of his hiding spot and looks back at where the person was and they are gone... Aaron: Where'd they go!? Aaron runs towards the clearing where he saw the person and looks around, yet nobody's there anymore. Aaron: That was weird... What's going on? Meanwhile, at a distance, Sam falls to the ground, dead. Mel: Good job... Chubba: There, now let us go Meloetta simply nods, Chubba and Tubba go their own way and Meloetta escapes the scene of the crime, leaving a dead Sam on the ground. Day 2 Upon midnight striking, two canon shots can be heard at a distance, on the sky, the victims are shown high in the sky, the fighters all watch as the names appear and disapear, suddenly Tubba encounters Phil and Parin. Phil: You! You were with Sam weren't you! Tubba pauses, he feels a sense of familiarity, of déjà vu... Like he's been there before... Tubba: What the... Have I already been here before? Phil: Hey! Tubba! I'm talking to you! Tubba: What do you want Phil? Phil: You left Sam to die didn't you! Tubba: What!? You weren't even there! We were ambushed by Mel! The events unfold just like before, during the first timeline. In the end, Phil ends up dead after being choked by Tubba and Parin ends up being beaten to death. Upon his rage ending, he felt like everything happened before, that he only repeated everything. Tubba: Why do I keep getting these feelings...? Meanwhile, Skeloetta has killed Yoshi and took his stuff, as she's about to leave she also gets a feeling of déjà vu... Skel: W-what? Did this happen before? She pauses for a few seconds Skel: Ugh! Nevermind that! I gotta go! Skeloetta leaves quickly In another part of the forest, Aaron follows Astral, but the feeling of déjà vu creeps up behind him, Astral stops at the entrance of a cave, wait a bit and goes in. Aaron: ...It feels like I would go away right now... So screw that! I'm going in! Aaron enters the cave and sees Astral, sitting on the hard floor of the cave. Astral: I've been expecting you, glad to see you realized something was wrong... Aaron: H-huh!? Expecting me!? Astral: Why yes, this is, after all, our second time playing these events Aaron: Wait what!? But this is the first time i'm doing this! Astral: Is it? Have you not had feelings of you already being here? Aaron: How did you- Astral: I know many things, Aaron... But my duties prevent me from changing what will soon repeat, again and again... Aaron: What do you mean? Astral: Please, sit down... Aaron sits on the hard floor of the cave, Astral magically appears 24 cards on the floor Aaron: Huh!? Hold up, how'd you do that!? Aren't we not allowed our powers!? Astral: Silly Aaron, I'm the one who locked away my powers, they would not return until the games were over... However time is repeating, a loop if you will, thus a failsafe has activated, however I am heavily limited in what I can do... Aaron: So what can you do? Astral: I can appear these cards and predict events that will happen or have happened... Aaron: Really? Astral: Yes... Take a look... As Astral says these words, he flips a card, on it is Aaron, dead on the floor, in a dark place Aaron: What the... Astral: Your death will come at a very late point in the game,in a dark place. Fate will not allow you to die beforehand. Aaron: Wait, what does fate have to do with this!? Astral: Fate is a mysterious thing, for now however, it seem that until someone else finds a way to change the next events, we will be doomed to repeat these games over and over forever... Luckily I think I am looking at one key to break fate Aaron: Huh!? Really? Astral: Indeed... Aaron: So where is it? There is a silence where Astral stares at Aaron. Aaron: Wait... you mean me!? Astral nods. Aaron: But wait, how can I change anything!? I don't have any powers or anything! Astral: You've already changed fate slightly with your actions, find the other two keys and you will be able to change how this ends Aaron: But wait, who are they!? Can't you help me more!? Astral takes back his cards and they vanish in thin air Astral: Goodbye, may you change how this ends Aaron: Wait! I said wait! Astral seemed to not listen as he left the cave, ignoring Aaron's pleas, Aaron stood there, dumbfounded for a while before leaving the cave Day 3 GB: What the... EXE IS BLEEDING!? GB had seen EXE bleed out, dead on the floor, freaked out, he walked away, leaving a dead Miggle and EXE on the floor, one he had killed, the other he had not. Night had fallen and Chubba rushed towards Meloetta, revenge in his eyes, Meloetta turned and saw him, but it was too late, she was stabbed. Meloetta: Ah... crap... He pulls out the spear and Meloetta falls to the ground, dead for good Chubba: Don't underestimate me you idiot... Chubba quickly checks through Meloetta's stuff and takes whatever he needs, then he leaves quickly. Meanwhile, Astral walks around, suddenly he feels dizzy Astral: Here we go again... Astral falls to the ground, unconscious. Day 4 Astral awakes the next day in the middle of the afternoon, feeling lightheaded Astral: Aaron, it's up to you now... Night fell and a single name appeared in the sky Astral Everybody thought someone else had killed him. Except for one person... Aaron: ...That wasn't someone else... I know now... Darius: And what do you know? Aaron: !? Darius hops off a nearby tree and appears before Aaron, the latter, who had taken out a new sword he found, gets ready to battle Darius: Calm down, I'm not here to fight Aaron: Then why are you here? Darius: Well... Astral... Aaron: Huh? Darius: I have a feeling he wasn't killed, and with what you just said, I think you do too. Aaron: Yeah, I do... Well at least a little Darius: So? What do you know? Aaron: I'm not sure but apparently this is the second huger games we've all been in, apparently time keeps repeating itself too... Darius: So that'd explain it... Aaron: Explain what? Darius: ...I keep getting this feeling like I've been here before... Aaron: You too!? Darius: Yeah. Aaron: At least I know I'm not the only one... Darius: There may be more... We just don't know yet... Aaron: Find the keys... Darius: Huh? You say something? Aaron: Astral told me something before he died... Darius: What did he say? Aaron: He told me that I have to find keys to break the lock. Darius: So how do we find them? Aaron: Apparently, I'm one of the keys... Darius: So these keys... They're people? Aaron: Yeah, apparently... The two stood there in silence for a bit... Darius: Anything else he told you? Aaron: Well... apparently i'll be dying in a dark place, late in the game... Darius: A dark place... So a cave maybe? Aaron: I'm not sure, he was very vague about it... Darius: Hmm... well for now there's no point talking about it, let's ally for now and share information the next time we meet. Aaron: Sure, cya Darius! Darius leaves and so does Aaron, the two go their own ways... Day 5 Darius walks around the next day and suddenly sees Snoozer on top of Shyer, he also sees the former with a rock in his hand, he lifts it up Shyer: NO! SNOOZER I'M SORRY! Snoozer: Sorry, but this is a game of survival! As the rock falls, Darius gets a feeling of déjà vu... Darius: So this happened before as well... Snoozer sends down the rock and starts beating Shyer with it, with every strike, Snoozer's sanity seems to drop, nighttime falls and Snoozer is clearly tired and insane yet he finally stops, thinking this is as best a time as any, Darius walks up to Snoozer. Darius: Snoozer... Are you alright? Snoozer simply stood there, he stared at Darius and let out a small chuckle Darius: Hmm...? Snoozer charges at Darius with the rock yet Darius react quick enough, he dodges the rock and takes out his sword, he quickly decapitates Snoozer. Darius: Sorry... I had to either way... Suddenly Darius turns and sees Mason Darius: Mason? What are you doing here? Mason simply stared back... He takes out a knife and Darius gets a feeling of déjà vu... yet by the time he realizes what's going on, Mason points it at his throat Darius: NO WAIT! With a simple flick of the knife, Mason falls to the ground,the pool of blood forms. Darius: Damn... All three of those could have been keys... I hope that I'm wrong... With those words, Darius left the bloody scene, soon after the cannons fire out and the names of the victims appear in the sky. Day 6 Chubba and Rare's bodies are on the ground, Shade and Naturea walk away, Aaron cannot seem to find anyone and the same can be said about Darius. Day 7 A voice awakes any sleeping contestants in the morning and attracts all the other contestant's attention Voice: Hello contestants, today is the Feast, please reach the cornucopia and you will be able to receive food among other things. As Gonzales thinks about going to the Feast, he stops and suddenly feels déjà vu. Tubba: What's wrong? You don't wanna go? Gonzales: ...Will you tell me I shouldn't if I do? Tubba: Yes Gonzales: Figures, after all too many people'll be there... right? Gonzales stared at Tubba Tubba: So... you had a feeling too? Gonzales: Huh? What do you mean? Tubba: A feeling of déjà vu... right? Gonzales Dee-jet voo? What's that? Tubba: It's when you feel like you've already seen or experienced something Gonzales: Oh... yeah I just did... Tubba: Only now? Gonzales: Yeah... Why? Tubba: I've had these feelings from the second day... Right after Meloetta forced Chubba to kill Sam... There's an arkward silence between the two of them Tubba: Anyways, let's rest up, we have nature if we need anything really Gonzales: R-right! Destruction occurs at the feast, Bumpity, Naturea, Shade and GB were all killed as a result. The night is cold and Darius, who had now given up on searching for the so-called keys, was cold and tired, he saw Skeloetta and went near her, the two of them repeat the events of the first timeline and fall asleep together. Day 8 The day come and Darius quickly takes his supplies and leaves, questioning his sanity Darius: Did I just... Did I just become so desperate that I snuggled with... her!? I can't let myself be distracted now! Especially when I know we've been possibly repeating events from some other timeline! Suddenly, Darius stops, he sees Tubba, on the floor, mouth wide open and eyes pure white. Darius: W-what the-!? He had no external injuries... It was almost like he collapsed and suddenly just... died... Darius couldn't understand how that could have been possible as this was unlike anything he'd seen... This disease was completely new to him and he just didn't understand it. But he did notice something else... The walls began closing in, he turned and saw Skeloetta was already gone and he decided to do the same before he would also die, he didn't want to die, he refused to accept he would die, especially with the risk of having to go through ANOTHER timeline. It had seemed like the other two remaining contestants had thought the same as Aaron and Gonzales also arrived at the center of the arena, suddenly the arena started becoming very dark. Suddenly, Aaron remembered Astral's words '' Your death will come at a very late point in the game,in a dark place.'' Aaron: N-no... I can't die here! I still didn't find the keys! With those words, the arena became dark, it became so dark you couldn't see anything unless it was right next to you, everything became extremely dangerous. Darius: AARON! WHERE ARE YOU!? Aaron squinted and saw Darius but barely, he also saw a club about to swing towards him Aaron: DARIUS! BEHIND YOU! Darius quickly turned and saw the club, he reacted fast enough and dodged, he ran towards Aaron voice but was stopped by... another club... one wielded by Gonzales. Aaron: Ah...DARIUS! NO! DAMMIT! Gonzales: Ah... I killed one... Aaron: Gonzales! You screwed it up! Gonzales: W-what!? Aaron: Now we'll definitely go back to another timeline! Gonzales: Hey calm down... what are you talking about!? Aaron: Shut up! I won't die here! I refuse to die! Aaron slashed towards Gonzales, but missed, Gonzales had dodged and Aaron lost sight of him Aaron: Dammit! Where did you go!? Before he could even realize it, Skeloetta came up behind him and clubbed him in the back of his head, killing him instantly. As the darkness began to lift, he could have sworn he heard Astral speak... Astral: If you wish to change fate... You'll have to remember everything and change it yourself... Remember these words: Memento Mori Everything went dark, Skeloetta snuck up on Gonzales and killed him, ending the hunger games The end...?